Life In The Shuester House
by Emilia Ann
Summary: If you told Emma that a few years from now she would have 23 kids, she would call you crazy. Little did she know that she would one day have 23 kids with Will. *kids are all from New Directions/McKinley High, and Dalton Academy* Rated 5 Stars
1. The Shuesters

If you told Emma Shuester 29 years ago that she would be a mother of 23 children, she would think that you were crazy. Strangley enough, that is what happened. lets start out with child number one, Jesse. Jesse is the only child in the Schuester children that is an actual Schuester. The rest are all adopted. Jesse was born October 14, 1982. It was a very sunny day and the one of the best days of Will and Emma Schuesters lives.

Two years later they wanted to have another baby. They tried and tried but couldn't succeed so they went to the doctor and he said that Emma couldln't carry another child. Emma and Will were devistated so Will proposed that they apopt. A few days later. they came back with two boys. One, of the name of Finn, and the other was Noah. Jesse was very exited to have two more boys in the house, and they were automatic best friends.

The Schuester family just kept on growing and growing. A year later they went back to the adoption center and got their first baby girl, Rachel. Rachel was very loud,but had a big heart. Emma was exited to have a girl in the house for her to talk to.

Two years later, They wanted more children. So, They got Mike, a quiet asian boy. And Quinn, Sam, and Brittany. Yes, they are all blond headed triplets. The family was a total of 8 now, but they werent nearly finnished.

They waited four years later to start getting more children that are more...forein. They got Mercedes: a black girl from Africa with a giant attitude, Sunshine: A tiny Philipino girl with a large voice, Tina: A small little asian girl who was very shy, and lastly, Rory: An Irish boy who is very kind, caring, and fun.

Another two years went by and they decided to get four more. They decided on Sugar:A small little brunette, Artie : a boy who is in a wheelchair, Lauren : A bigger girl who just screams trouble, and Harmony Miller (idk her last name) : A girl who reminded the family of a little Rachel.

One year later came three more children. Dave Karofsky: a large boy who the family knew would follow in Noah and Finn's footsteps and be a footbal star. Wes Mongomery: An asian boy with an amazing personality, and David Thomson: A slim, tall, black boy who is Wes's partner in crime.

Ah, but the Schuesters werent done yet with there humungous family. There was Jeff Sterling: a very blond boy that was wild, Nick Duval: a small brunette with a bubbly personality, also Jeff's best friend. Then, lastly, there is Kurt Hummel, their last child. Kurt was very unusual and fun. He was very slender, medium height, with beautiful glatz eyes.

Some people say that the Schuester family is just full of misfits, some people say that Will and Emma are crazy for having so many children. This is the story of the Schuester family, and how they survive in their crazy family.


	2. High School Jitters

**A/N: SOOO sorry I didn't include Santana! :( Santana is in the story, she is the same age as Wes, David and Dave if that helps. Also, this story is mostly focused on Kurt and Blaine. It has lots of family moments too with other characters though!**

"Kurt! You need to wake up, its your first day of school!" His mother yelled from downstairs.

Kurt Schuester was 15 years old and living with the Schuester's since he was 8. His mom had died when he was that age and his dad couldn't take care of Kurt on his own. Even though he had been living with them for very long, his family didn't know much about him. He didn't talk that much, he was only very close to his brother Jesse, Who he only sees for the holidays but is still his best friend. Jesse was engaged to his fiancé, Phil. Yes, Jesse is gay. That's probably why Kurt is so close to him. Jesse was the only one that knew Kurt was gay. Kurt could only trust him. Sure, he trusted his parents, but he didn't want to tell them just yet. He also knew that his brother Dave was in the closet. Nobody knew but him, i guess you could say he had an amazing gay-dar.

"Kurt, mom says you need to get up!" Jeff yelled and threw a pillow at him.

"I'm up, go away so I can get ready" Kurt replied to his brother. Kurt was not looking foward to his first year of sophomore year. Freshman year for him was torture, and he couldn't imagine going back. Long story short, he hated McKinley high. Kurt went down stair to get met by his family eating breakfast and getting ready for school.

"Morning Kurt." Emma said very cheerfully.

"Morning Mom," Kurt said "Do you mind driving me today? its raining so i can't walk."

"Sure Kurt. I'm driving Nick and Jeff in too."

"Okay, ill be ready in about 5 minutes." Nick, Jeff, and Kurt were the only ones in the family who couldn't drive. Since the school was about a five minute walk from the Schuester house, they walked. The only children who currently live at home still and Sugar, Artie, Lauren, Harmony, Dave, Wes, David, Santana, Nick, Jeff, and Kurt. Everyone else was either at college for half the year and only came home on holidays, or living on their own.

Five minutes later, Kurt was all ready for school. He hopped in the front seat of his mom's car, and hoped for the best.

**A/N: Blaine's coming next chapter :D **


	3. Bitch Slapped By An Iceberg

**A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews! Love you all! Blaine comes in this **

**chapter! [Klaine]**

Kurt, Jeff, and Nick all got out of the car and stood in front of the school.

" Well, good luck to you both. I'm going in. See you guys later!" Nick yelled.

Kurt and Jeff looked at each other and shrugged. Then, they walked in. The nervousness was slowly rising inside Kurt. First greeting to Kurt was an ice cold slushy to the face.

'Great way to start off the year!' Kurt sarcastically thought to himself.

When he was in the bathroom getting cleaned off, Kurt noticed a boy with

curly brown hair, who was also struggling to clean off some grape slushy off of his shirt.

"Hey, what's your name?" Kurt asked the boy. The mysterious boy just looked

up at him with shock for a second before looking back down again.

"I'm not going to hurt you, you know. My name's Kurt. Kurt Shuester."

The unknown boy just looked up at him again and smiled.

"My name's Blaine. Blaine Anderson." He replied.

'Blaine.' Kurt thought. 'Blaine. That's a really nice name.' Kurt smiled back a him before asking.

"Do you need any help with that? I'm kind of a professional with getting

slushies out." Kurt asked.

"Sure, thanks. God, this is like-"

"Being bitch slapped by an iceberg?" Kurt asked, amusement in his voice.

Blaine laughed. "Wow, that is actually exactly what this feels like. How do

you know so much about getting slushies out?" Blaine asked without thinking.

"Oh, God I did not just ask that. I'm so sorry, that was not the best thing to

ask or even say. You don't have to answer that." Blaine said in a panicked tone.

Kurt smirked. He didn't know why, but Blaine freaking out is a little amusing.

"Hey, no worries. I'm just not the most popular kid in school. All of the jocks

slushy the losers and they think that it's the funniest thing on the Earth. They probably slushied you because your new." Kurt answered. "Almost everyone at this school thinks I'm gay.

Mostly because of the way I dress and talk." Kurt stopped and smirked, "The funny part it, it's

actually true! The only person I have ever come out to is my brother, Jesse.

Gosh, sorry. I'm rambling."

Blaine just stared at him. "No its fine. If it makes you feel any better, I'm

gay too." Kurt stared at him in disbelief.

"Yeah. I get that look a lot when I tell people." Blaine said. "Do you want to maybe meet for coffee after school? I would really like to know more about the wonderful Kurt Schuester." Blaine smiled.

"Yeah, that sounds great. Here's my number. Call me and we could meet up."

Kurt gave Blaine his number, waved, and was off. He was already late

to his homeroom. 'Great, the teacher will absolutely _love_ you now.' Kurt thought.

Then, another thought came to his mind. He just made his first friend in high

school.

**A/N: Reviews are like cookies! If you like cookies then review people! Greatest story ever? You decide!**


	4. The Truth Is The Way To Go

A/N: So here's the next chapter! Publishes might take a bit longer because i have so much homework. :P On to the chapter...

The day passed on for Kurt, and he didn't think it could go any slower. At lunch, he didn't see Blaine, so he just sat with his brother Nick and a bunch of his friends who Kurt had no idea who they were.

When the day way finally over, Kurt walked home, as it has stopped raining, and went up to his room to start his homework.

Right in the middle of his algebra work, his phone started buzzing. He looked at the number, and it said Blaine. He picked up the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Uh, hey. Is this Kurt?" Blaine asked in a nervous voice.

Kurt smiled. "Yeah its me."

"Well, I just wanted to know if our plans for coffee were still on? If your busy I completely understand." He added that last part quickly.

"Yeah, that sounds great. Do you want to meet at the Lima Bean in 15 minutes?" Kurt silently thanked grilled Cheesus that he lived less than 5 minutes from the small coffee shop.

(A/N yes, I had to add that)

"Sound perfect. I'll see you then. Bye." Blaine then hung up and Kurt smiled to himself.

Kurt went to go into the bathroom to get ready, but stopped when he heard someone in there. It was his brother Wes, sounding like he was getting sick. He quietly knocked on the door and waited for it to open.

A few moments later, he saw a very bad looking Wes open the door and gave Kurt a confused look. "Yes?" he asked.

"Are you okay Wes? It sounded like you were throwing up." Kurt said in a concerned voice.

"Yeah Kurt, I'm fine. Just not feeling that well. I already informed mom and dad so they know. Don't worry about me. The bathroom is all yours." Wes then smiled and left.

'That was odd.' Kurt thought to himself. Then continued to get ready for his meeting with Blaine.

About 5 minutes later, Kurt was all ready to leave when someone stopped him. "You look nice." The voice said. He automatically recognized it as his older brother Jesse's.

"Jesse!" Kurt yelled and went to hug his brother. Jesse hugged back and Kurt smiled. "What are you doing home?" He asked.

"Well, me and Matt had an announcement and we wanted to share it with the whole family." Kurt remembered Matt. They had only met a few times and he seemed like a pretty cool guy. As long as he treated Kurt's older brother right.

"Awesome! Well, i have to run, I'm meeting with someone but we must catch up when I get back." Kurt said.

"Wait Kurt." Kurt turned around. "Someone special?" Jesse asked hopefully.

Kurt just walked back up to him and hugged him. "Nooooo. But I sure hope so." Jesse just smiled and patted Kurt's shoulder.

"Good luck." they parted ways.

...line break...

Kurt realized he was now 5 minutes late to the Lima Bean. he quickly ordered his coffee and saw Blaine. He walked over and sat down. "Hey, sorry I'm so late, kind of got caught up in something. My older brother came home and I was surprised. Sorry, rambling again."

"Hey, no worries. Glad you made it." Blaine smiled.

Kurt smiled back. This guy was just to nice. "So, tell me about yourself. We obviously didn't have the best run-in." Kurt said.

"Hmm, well. I used to go to Hawkins high in Westerville, i transferred mostly because my dad got a better job but also because of bullying." Kurt frowned at that, but gestured him to continue." I came out to my parents when i was 15, they weren't always so accepting, but they and great now. They just needed to get used to the fact that having a gay son was hard. I don't have any siblings, so when i was a kid i usually played by myself. Hmmm, I guess that's kinds all." Blaine said. "So what about you?"

Kurt thought for second. He didn't know if mentioning his family would be danger, thinking it would scare Blaine off. But Blaine was honest with him, so why. Not return the favor.

"Well, I grew up here pretty much my whole life, except when I was little i was from a town a few miles from here. I had known I was gay since i was about 11, I still haven't told my family, except for my brother Jesse, which i told you. I have a pretty big family. I have 22 brothers and sisters to be exact." Blaine's jaw dropped and Kurt chuckled. "Yeah, I get that expression a lot."

"Wait, your mom actually delivered every single one of you guys?" He asked in a confused voice.

Kurt laughed. "Of course not, everyone of my siblings, except for Jesse, are adopted." Blaine just stared at him.

"Oh, well that explains it. How do you guys keep up with everything and afford everything?" Blaine asked.

"We are a pretty stable family. Only 7 of us are at home, all the rest are at college or moved out. We afford college by studying really hard, doing a bunch of extra curricular activities, and getting scholarships. My mom is a real state agent and my dad is a lawyer so we don't see them all that much, but they are home as much as they can. It's hard, but I love my family and wouldn't give them up for anything." Kurt explained. Blaine had amazed look on his face.

"Wow. That must be so cool having that many siblings. Are they all from America? Or from different countries?" He asked

"Well, Mike is from China, Mercedes is from Africa, Tina is from China, Sunshine is from the Philippines, Rory is from Ireland, Wes is from Japan, and Santana is from Mexico. The rest were adopted from the U.S.A. Almost all of us are from Ohio, except for Rachel, Harmony, and the triplets: Brittney, Quinn, and Sam." Kurt explained.

Blaine's phone then rang. He frowned. "I have to go, but I would love to talk to you again. Say, on Thursday? Same time?" He asked hopefully. Kurt smiled.

"Sounds great." He replied. And then Blaine was off.

A/N: Yesssss i love Jesse, haters gonna hate. Nobody in the family is bad or evil. Don't get the wrong idea with Wes. He is just sick. Just a small little thing there. Jesse and Kurt catch up in the next chapter! Love you all! 3


	5. I'm Gay

A/N: Home sick from school today...:( but on the bright side i can get another chapter done! Yaayyy!

**CHAPTER 5- "I'm Gay."**

When Kurt got home from his meeting with Blaine he went upstairs in his and Jeff's room to listen to music. He heard a knock on his door. "Come it." He said.

Kurt smiled when he saw his brother Jesse walk in with a plate of cookies that were his favorite. "Hey, want to catch up? I have cookies." Jesse said in an exited tone. Kurt gestured him to sit down on the bed.

"So what is the big announcement you and Matt have to tell us?" Kurt asked. Jesse just smiled. His younger brother was just so impatient.

"Well, that is going to have to wait for dinner." Kurt pouted. "Hey, don't give me that look. You are still as impatient as the last time I saw you. Enough about me, tell me about this boy that you went to see before." Jesse nudged Kurt's side.

Kurt smiled. "I just met him this morning before school. I was met with an un-welcoming slushie so I went to clean it off. Turns out he was slushied too and we were instant friends. He's a new transfer student from Westerville and he is really nice." Kurt said in a very exited tone.

Jesse beamed at his brother. He was very happy for him. Then something came to his mind. "Uh, Kurt? Do you even know if this kid is even gay? I mean, this is Ohio we are talking about."

"Yes, Jess, he is gay. He has been out since we was 14. That actually makes me feel like I'm a coward. Like I have no courage to come out to the family." Kurt said.

Jesse was shocked, Kurt was the most bravest people he knew. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Kurt, you are the most bravest people I know, you are far from a coward. Listen, you have already come out to me. Was doing that so hard?" Kurt shook his head and opened his mouth to protest but Jesse beat him to it." No, don't you dare protest about this. I'm not telling you to come out, but it would make your life much easier. Trust me Kurt, it feels like the world has just fallen off your chest and you feel amazing." Kurt had tears in his eyes. His brother was to good to him.

Kurt leaned over the bed and hugged Jesse tightly. Jesse just murmured in this hair,"Just trust me on this Kurt." They pulled away from the hug and Jesse kissed Kurt on the forehead." So, this isn't my place to tell, but I think you should know. Dave is gay. When you were out with Blaine he came out to me. I think we should really help him." Jesse said.

Kurt smiled. "Yeah I had a feeling Dave was gay. I mean, he's never had a girlfriend. It would be nice to help him. But he doesn't know that I'm gay."

"Uh, about that. I kind of told him about you." Kurt's jaw dropped.

"You what?" Kurt said angrily.

Jesse just bit his lip. "Kurt, I really think we can talk to him. He seemed to upset. He just kept on crying in my arms. Just think about when you came out to me, I helped you through it. The least we can do is help him." Jesse said.

Kurt relaxed a little. He did remember When he came out to Jesse. He was 13 years old and knew to go to his big brother for guidance.

FLASHBACK

13 year old Kurt Schuester had just come home from school and was very confused. He went up to his room and just screamed into his pillow. He heard a knock at his door and then his door open then close. "Kurt?" The voice said. It was his brother Jesse.

Kurt looked up at Jesse with tears in his eyes. Jesse walked over to him and gave him a hug. Kurt started to sob into his shoulder." Buddy, what's wrong?"

Kurt sniffed." If I tell you this, would you promise not to tell anyone? Not even mom and dad?" Jesse hesitated, but nodded." I'm gay Jess." Kurt whispered out that Jesse almost didn't hear it. Jesse wasn't shocked, he knew his brother was always on the feminine side, but what he didn't expect was that he knew at this young of an age. Jesse didn't come out to anyone until he was about 17 and that was only to his best friend. He turned his attention back to Kurt, who continued sobbing into his shoulder.

"Hey, shh come on Kurt. Look at me." Kurt looked up." There is nothing wrong with you. Thank you so much for telling me." Kurt hugged Jesse really tight and Jesse returned the hug.

"I love you Jesse." Kurt murmured to Jesse.

"I love you to Kurt. Thanks for telling me. I promise I won't tell anyone." Jesse kissed Kurt's head and left the room.

END OF FLASHBACK

Kurt remembered that to be one of the best days of his life. That was the day that he knew that he had a true brother that would love him not matter what.

Kurt nodded." I do remember when I came out to you, I needed a lot of help and you were there. I'm happy to help Dave." Jesse smiled.

"Thanks Kurt. This is going to mean a lot to him. Tomorrow we should have a meeting just to talk. Sound good?" Jesse asked. Kurt nodded and smiled.

"I missed you Jess." Kurt said.

Jesse smiled and patted Kurt's shoulder." I missed you too buddy. Now come on. Dinners almost ready and Matt and I need to tell the family our announcement!" Jesse said. They both left the room with smiles on their faces.

...line break...

During dinner, the family was talking and enjoying themselves. It wasn't the whole family. Only the children who were at home and not at college or moved out. Jesse taped his fork on his glass and him and Matt stood up.

"Matt and I have an announcement everyone." Jesse said.

Matt was the next person to talk.

"Me and Jesse are engaged."

A/N: yayyyyyy Kesse brotherly love! :D Cliffhanger..? Maybe? Idk. review review review!


	6. Breadstix & Kisses

**A/N: woahh, 2 chapters in 1 day. Yaaaaaaaayyyy.**

The room erupted in cheers. The family expected for Jesse and Matt to get married sooner or later, but they weren't prepared for to tonight.

Kurt got up to hug his brother tightly. "O my gosh I'm so happy for you two!" He exclaimed. "I already see it now, the whole wedding!"

"That reminds me, Kurt, would you like to be our wedding planner?" Jesse asked.

Kurt's smile just widened." Of course! This is going to be the best

wedding ever! When is it?" He asked.

"We were thinking about after New Years in March or something." Matt explained.

"Perfect." Kurt could see in now. Everything planned out. He had always wanted to plan a wedding. He never expected he would be this young and it would be for his favorite brother though.

"Okay, we need to know, who asked who?" Emma asked.

Jesse smiled." Matt asked me when we were in our apartment. He tried to pull of romance and failed epically." Matt laughed at that." But I forgave

him anyway and of course said yes." Jesse kissed his fiancé's cheek.

The family enjoyed a nice dinner, talking about the new engaged couple and their plans for the future.

…line break…

In Jesse and Matt's hotel room

Matt and Jesse both lay in bed, talking about their future together. Matt is stroking Jesse's wavy hair. "That was a really nice thing we did for Kurt. He seems like a really nice kid and I have a feeling he is going

to make our wedding perfect." Matt kissed his fiancé and smiled.

"He's been through a tough time, that make him so happy. I remember him planning wedding for his power rangers. They got married and

divorced so many times they were like Fleetwood Mack." Jesse said as

he leaned his forehead against Matt's.

"Is he gay? Not that I'm being stereotypical or anything, just asking." Matt asked.

"Yeah he is. He hasn't come out to the family yet though. Apparently I'm the only person he trusts. That's a huge honor. I love him to death. Also my brother, Dave, he just recently came out to me early today.

Kurt and I are going to help him through it. You can come to if you

want. Just to help him see that there is nothing wrong with him like he

thinks there is."

Matt frowned at that. He hated when gay people think there is

something wrong with them. But he just nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea." He then kissed his fiancé

again." I'm so proud if you, helping out your brothers like that. It must be

hard."

"It is hard, but Ill do anything for them." Jesse kissed Matt again. "I

love you." He murmured.

"I love you too Jesse, so much." And continued to kiss his fiancé.

…line break…

Kurt was jumping with joy. Not only was he planning Jesse and Matt's wedding, but when Blaine called him, he asked him if he wanted to go

on a date. A date! Kurt was so exited and somehow managed to say 'Yes' without screaming.

Kurt and Blaine had been going on coffee non-dates for a few weeks

now. But Blaine actually said date, and instead of the Lima Bean, he wanted to go to Breadstix. To Kurt, that was a date.

They were going out tonight so he had to get ready. But first, he had to

text Jesse.

Guess who has a date with Blaine tonight? :D -K

Oh my gosh really? Oh Kurt that's amazing! Where are you going? -J

He asked me to go to Breadstix with him tonight! Super exited! -K

I'm so happy for you Kurt. Have fun...but not to much fun ;) -J

Ugh, bye Jess -K

Bye Kurtsie :) -J

Kurt smiled. Gosh he loved his brother.

When he went downstairs he told his mom that he was going out with a friend.

"Oooo, Kurt what's his name?"

"His name is Blaine, were just getting dinner to catch up." Kurt answered. he hated lying. Especially to his parents.

"Well, have fun. Be home by 10!" His mom kissed him on the cheek when she saw a car parked in the driveway. Hmm, he didn't know Blaine could drive.

He heard a knock on the door. When he opened the door he saw a smiling Blaine. "Ready to go?" He asked.

"Absolutely." Kurt answered.

When they got to the restaurant Kurt had to ask. "How can you drive? I thought you were only 15."

Blaine laughed. "Actually, I'm 16. Got held back a year. Yeah I know. I look like I'm like 14. I'm short."

Kurt laughed at that. He really likes Blaine. He just hopes Blaine feels the same way.

When their dinner came they made small talk. Jesse and Matt's wedding being a topic. Blaine couldn't believe that Kurt was planning it all on his own.

When they finished dinner. Blaine had paid for the check, being a perfect gentleman. Kurt looked at his watch. 9:45 read. he had to be home in 15 minutes. Breadstix was about 10 minutes from his house so he would be home in time.

When they got to the Schuester home, Blaine parked his car in front. "I really had fun tonight, Kurt. Maybe we could go on another date sometime." Blaine said.

Kurt smiled. "I had a lot of fun tonight too. And I would love to do this again."

Blaine then leaned in. Suddenly, him and Kurt were kissing. And it was the most natural thing ever. Blaine traced his tongue along Kurt bottom lip for entrance. Kurt let him enter and he started exploring Kurt's mouth.

Kurt was the first to break the kiss. "Thinking this is our first date, I think we are going too fast." He said.

Blaine nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow Kurt." Blaine said and he softly pecked Kurt's lips once more.

When Kurt was inside his home, his father was sitting in the living room on the couch. "Kurt, mind explaining why you were in that boy's car" He paused, "kissing him?" Will asked.

Kurt just froze. 'Oh, God'

**A/N: Cliffhanger...God that's mean. Poor Kurt. Don't worry your pretty little head readers, everything is good. No homophobes in this story, just love? :D**


	7. Sort Of Saved By Mom

**A/N: Godd,so ax's was more than half way done with this chapter and I accidentally **

**DELETED it. So now, I have to start it over, yayy for my life :P**

"Kurt?" Will asked again.

Kurt was frozen. He just wanted to roll over and die. He wasn't ready to come

out. He wanted to tell his family all together. But nooo that dad just had to

see him and Blaine kissing.

He opened his mouth, but no words were coming out. Kurt then sat down on a

couch. He knew this was going to be a long night.

His dad was just staring at him. At that moment, Emma decided to walk in.

"Hey, what's going on?" She asked. She looked over at Will, concerned. "Will,

what happened."

Well," He started. "I was looking out the window when I heard a car park in

front of our house. I saw who was in it, and it was Kurt and some boy."

"Yeah I know, Kurt said he was going out with a friend." Emma explained.

"It didn't look like they were just friends." Will cut in.

Emma looked at Kurt, who was staring at his feet. "What do you mean? Kurt?"

Kurt just shook his head. Tears were falling down his cheeks. He couldn't tell

them, he wasn't ready. But his dad had caught them, there was no looking back.

"Kurt, tell your mother what I saw you doing." Will said. Kurt didn't know what

kind of emotion was in his voice. It didn't sound like anger. Maybe disappointment?

He didn't know.

Kurt just shook his head again. Emma looked concerned. "Will, please tell me

our baby boy isn't on drugs." She said.

Will chuckled. "No Emma, please Kurt, just tell her. You can tell us anything."

Kurt just looked up, tears in his eyes. He looked at his mom. Then whispered,

"Blaine was driving me home from a date and dad saw is kissing in his car."

Will just nodded his head. "Is there anything else you want to tell us?" He

asked.

Kurt looked confused for a moment, then he knew wheat they meant. "I'm gay." He

said in a very quiet voice.

Emma just smiled. "Thank you for telling us Kurt, were very proud of you."

Fresh tears spilled from Kurt's eyes. Not from fear, or sadness, he was

relieved. Relieved that that this was off his chest and that his family accepted

him. "Thank you." He said.

Kurt went to hug his parents. "Were proud of you Kurt." His dad said.

Kurt nodded and then went upstairs. The first thing he did was text Jesse.

The date went excellent. We kissed at the end. -K

Kurt that's amazing! How was it? -J

I just told you, it went excellent -K

No silly, the kiss! It was your first kiss if course it was special -J

Oh, it was amazing! Just one tiny problem. -K

What? -J

When I went inside dad saw us kissing -K

Really! Did you come out? -J

Yes, Jess, I did come out -K

Oh Kurt I'm so proud of you! -J

Thank you, it felt really good to get it out -K

I bet, I have to go, but we will talk tomorrow -J

Okay, bye Jess -K

Bye Kurtsie! :) -J

Kurt smiled. Only Jesse was aloud to call him that. About 5 minutes later he

got a text from Blaine.

Miss you already! :) -B x

Haha, miss you too -K x

When do you think our next date will be? -B x

Hmmm, idk how about on Tuesday? -K x

Sounds great! -B x

Oh yeah, you would never guess what happened when you left - K x

What? -B x

My dad was watching us and he saw us kissing -K x

Really? Oh Kurt I'm so sorry. Did you come out to them? -B x

Yea I did, and it actually felt really good. They accept me and everything -K x

I'm so proud of you :) -B xxx

Ooo I get two more x's! How many will i get when I come out to all of my

brothers and sisters? -K xx

Hmmm, idk we might have to see then, don't we? -B xx

Tease -K xx

What I'm best for ;) -B

Ill see you tomorrow Blaine -K xxx

Bye Kurt :) -B xxxxxxx

Kurt was grinning like an idiot. Jeff, who he shared a room with, was just

staring at him lime he was crazy.

"Goodnight Jeff." He said.

"Night Kurt." Jeff replied.

**A/N: have a BUNCH of weekend homework. God I hate math! I also have a party to **

**go to tonight so I think this might be the only update this weekend. Ugh sorry!**


	8. Small Talk Meet Big Talk

**A/N:SO sorry for the late delay! I had a lot going on in my life, but I'm back on track now! I know this is kinda late but...I hope everyone had a GREAT Christmas and a happy New Year. 2012!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee!**

Chapter 8- Small Talk Meet Big Talk

It had been a few days since Kurt had come out to his parents so he decided that he wanted to tell his siblings. The ones that were a home that is. He was going to tell the rest when they came back home for Christmas. He knew his family was going to be very accepting so he had nothing to worry about.

Kurt decided that tonight at dinner he was going to ask to make an announcement and just tell them. He thought about if his siblings didn't accept him and they hated him. He just couldn't think about that now. He had to get ready for his date with Blaine tonight.

He told his dad he was going out with Blaine and was responded by a "Be safe!" Kurt rolled his eyes at that.

When he got the Lima Bean, Blaine was already at their regular table and had already gotten them both coffee. Kurt smiled at him and sat down. "Always a gentleman." Kurt said with a smile.

Blaine smiled back and replied, "Always". They made small talk for the rest of the date until Kurt decided to tell Blaine that he will be coming out tonight.

"Really?" Blaine responded, "Kurt, that's amazing! You better text me when your done!"

Kurt grinned. He couldn't wait for Blaine to meet his family. They are definitely going to love him. "Of course I'll text you." Kurt checked his watch. "Ugh, I have you go, dinner is at 6." Kurt groaned.

Blaine and Kurt walked to Blaine's car and Blaine looked at Kurt with concern. "Do you need a ride? Its freezing outside, did you walk here?" He asked.

"Uh, yea its not that far from my house, but if you could give me a ride that would be great." Kurt replied shyly.

Blaine smiled. "Get in" He said.

The ride home was comfortably silent. When they got to the Schuester house about 5 minutes later Blaine shut off the engine and looked over at Kurt who was looking at him, "Thank for the ride, Blaine. I'll text you tonight." Kurt said and quickly kissed Blaine on the lips and went off to the house for dinner.

When Kurt entered the house, he was met by a ginormous hug from his brothers Wes and David. "Where the hell have you been! we were worried sick about you!" Wes explained.

Kurt just stared at his brothers with wide eyes. "Calm down, guys! I was just out with a friend. Is dinner ready yet?" He asked.

"Yeah, Mom just finished it, come on!" David yelled.

Dinner went by uneventfully. Everyone made small talk and just enjoyed the meal. That was until Kurt got up, walked over to his dad and whispered in his ear. Will just nodded and smiled. He got up and started speaking. "Okay, everyone listen up. Kurt here has an announcement he would like to make."

Kurt just nodded and decided just to go for it. Now or Never. "I'm gay." He said. He looked up at his brother and sisters who all had the same look on their faces.

"Yeah, we know," Nick said.

"What?" Kurt replied.

"Kurt, of course your gay. What other guy wears those type of clothes and watches Project Runway?" David interjected.

Kurt was shocked. He had no idea that his family already knew. He looked at Dave, who just had his head down and was staring at his lap. He felt kind of bad for him. They had one meeting with him, Kurt, Jesse, and Matt. But that went downhill when Dave was just silent the whole time.

Everyone stopped talking when Dave stood up. "uh, I have an announcement too." He said. He looked at Will and Emma who just nodded." I'm gay." He said.

To say that the family was shocked was an understatement. The whole Schuester family other than Kurt was frozen. Kurt just smiled. He was very proud of his brother.

"Wait, what?" Will asked.

"Yeah, I'm gay." Dave said. Nobody moved. This was Dave they were talking about. Football playing Dave who is the most manliest man ever. Kurt just stood up and hugged his brother.

"I'm proud of you, Dave." He murmured. Dave smiled and hugged him back.

"Thank you" Dave whispered.

Kurt pulled out of the hug and said to the family, "I have a boyfriend, his name is Blaine Anderson."

"Your going out with Blaine?" Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff all said in union. Kurt just nodded and smiled.

"I also have a boyfriend, his name is Reed Smith." Dave exclaimed.

"Your going out with Reed?" Santana yelled. "He's like, the hottest guy ever!"

"Yes, Santana, we are going out." Dave replied.

"Well this is excellent." Emma exclaimed. "Kurt, how about we have Blaine for dinner sometime and Dave, how about we have Reed for dinner sometime!"

They both smiled and nodded. Kurt went upstairs to his bedroom when he was done with the dishes from dinner. He immediately hopped on his bed and texted Blaine.

It went wonderful! -K xx

That's really great to hear! im so proud of you -B xxx

Dave came out too, I guess he just wanted to get it off his chest -K xxx

Really? Well that was surprising. -B xxx

Yeah, They want you over for dinner sometime -K xxx

Uh oh, should I be scared? -B xxx

Nooo, you should definitely not be scared you big baby -K xxx

Whatever you say. How's tomorrow? -B xxx

Sounds perfect -K xxx

Great, I'll see you tomorrow babe -B xxx

Byee :) -K xxx

Kurt smiled at his phone and got ready for bed. This was a great day for him.

A/N: Good chapter? Bad chapter? i have had writers block for such a long time! Review!


End file.
